Life and Death: Circle of Fire
by Heavenly Grace
Summary: The threads of Fate have changed, what happens when the Ronin Warriors lose there leader (Sorry Ryo fans) and must find a replacement for him before the Dynasty conquers the earth? Sailormoon/Ronin Warrior (Cye/Usagi)*COMPLETED*
1. Changes of Fate

Life and Death: Circle of Fire

By Hellbound

Note: This is my first crossover using the Ronin Warriors. ^_^*, It's been a while since I seen the show but I love Ronin Warriors so I remember everything about it! ^_^.

************

            Everything no matter what it is is connected to someone else. They share the same spirit channel. They communicate with each other through their dreams. They share their fears and hopes with each other. Only one is conscious of the fact. I'll explain later…

***********

            Princess Serenity and her Senshi climbed the high stairs of heaven. They were being lead by a young woman in her twenties. She had long light brown hair, and dark green eyes. Her glare was enough to scare Serenity out of her wits. The other Senshi were worried as well, where would they be placed, Heaven, Hell, or Limbo.

            "Where's Mamo-chan?" Serenity questioned their guide.

            " That bastard missed the ninth gate…he probably made a deal with the undead…just forget it. You guys are lucky to be judged not many people get judged by the counsel, usually they just send the bad ones to hell and the good ones to heaven, but you also get the chance of going to Limbo, it's for people who were in the middle, it's not such a bad place. " Their guide told them.

Serenity looked at the mysterious guide with fear, a deal with the undead? The ninth gate? What was she talking about? They finally reached the top of the stairs and were looking at several podiums. There were four. Sitting in the highest one was another woman, she had midnight black hair, and her eyes were a cold as Steel. Serenity recognized her as the master of Hell. Then the second highest podium was empty. A woman with short black hair occupied the Third podium; her eyes were a darkened blue. Then in the last podium sat a cheerful, young girl who had dark brown hair, and like Serenity had odangos on her top of her head. Serenity noticed her as the guardian of the Heaven Gate. Serenity and her Senshi lined up and awaited their judgment.

            "Miko hurry up, we don't have all day!" The first one hollered.

            The girl that lead them up the stairs walked forward and took her place in the second highest podium. She glared at the nine girls. Serenity flinched, at the glare she received.

            "Welcome I am Veggie, I am the Master of the Dead." The first one said.

            "I am Miko, The Bringer of the Dead or the Grim Reaper which ever you prefer" The next one said

            " I am Sabreil, The gate keeper of hell." She said plainly.

            " And I am Ginger, the Guardian of Heaven's Gate" The last one said

            "Who do we have today?" The first one asked.

            "We have Princess Serenity daughter of Selene, and her Senshi, Veggie" Miko announced to the one in the highest podium.

            Veggie glared at Uranus.

            "We will start with the tall one" She said pointing at Uranus.

            Uranus stepped forward, she seemed calm and patient. Yet inside she was full of fear. Veggie looked into her eyes. She could tell Uranus was full of pride, yet very scared.

            "Limbo…" Veggie announced. 

            Then Sabreil stood up. She was obviously angry.

            "I say Hell!" She spat. "I never liked her!"

            "Shut-up Sabreil" Miko said, "It doesn't matter if you like her or not, it matters about her life what she did with it. Limbo, I agree"

            The last one stood up. She had sympathy for Uranus.

            "Come on guys, why not heaven? She did give her life to protect another!" She said looking at Veggie and Miko.

            "Ginger, you can't forget she has killed many others, including humans. That is inexcusable. Your getting soft after all these years" Miko said. 

            "Alright…Limbo" Ginger finally gave in. 

            Veggie lifted her hand, and a portal appeared under Uranus, it was not black like the time portals but a crystal color. And once Veggie, put her hand down Uranus was gone. Neptune screamed, tears falling down her face.

            "Neptune…it's alright" Pluto said comforting her.

            Veggie then glared at Neptune. She smiled and announced her name. And the process continued with the outer scouts. Saturn was sent to Hell, Neptune to heaven, and Pluto to Limbo. Then it was Venus's turn. She walked forward, she was nervous anyone could tell that.

            "I say Hell." Miko said.

            "I have to say Limbo" Sabreil commented.

            "I say Limbo too." Ginger said.

            "Hell…" Veggie whispered.

            The four girls stared at each other. It was a tie. Minako, began to get sick. She was going to hell she knew it.

            "When there is a tie, we send the person to the place not voted for, and in your case it is heaven"

            Minako bowed and thanked them. Then it was Makoto's turn. She stepped up and just like Uranus had no fear on the outside. Veggie declared her to go to hell. As did the others. And like before a red portal appeared under Makoto and she disappeared. Ami went, and was declared to go to heaven. The only two left were Rei and Serenity. They were holding hands out of fear. Then it was Rei's turn. She was sent to Hell along with Makoto. Serenity cried, her friends didn't deserve to go to hell, they only did what her mother told them to. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. Her sadness turned into fury, and she summoned her crystal. She held it out and pointed it at the four saints. 

            "HOW DARE YOU SEND MY FRIENDS TO HELL!" Serenity cried.

            "Miko, control your baka sister" Veggie announced. 

            SISTER?! That evil witch was her sister?! Miko stepped down from the podium and grabbed Serenity by the arms. She held them behind Serenity's back and forced her onto the marble floor. 

            " For that I'm not going to send you to Heaven, Hell, or Limbo." Veggie taunted.

            "What a good idea, Veggie." Miko grinned evilly. 

            "Come on guys your just angry, think about it clearly first!" Ginger cried.

            "Come on Ginger, we haven't had this much fun in ages! Why not send her back to life without her friends!? It would be perfect punishment!" Sabreil said with a smile.

            Back to Life! What are they talking about? She had died, and it is against the rules of life and death to send someone back to life! Veggie glared at her. It was like she was searching through Serenity's mind…

            "Don't forget little rabbit, we created the rules of life and death and we can easily change them for the occasion." Veggie said.

            Miko let go of Serenity, and walked back to her podium, and together the four chanted a spell sending Serenity into a dreamless sleep.

************

            Ryo and White Blaze where scouting the forest. They were looking for the Dark Warlord Cale. Ryo was wearing his armor of the Wildfire. He had his twin blades ready. Then out of the darkness Cale appeared and jumped from the tree slashing Ryo in the back with his mighty sword.

            "Black Lighting Slash!" Cale cried, sending the attack in Ryo's direction.

            "Flare Up Now!" Ryo yelled.

            The two energies clashed creating a chain reaction. The result was a massive explosion. It threw both Ryo and Cale off balance. Cale was the first to get up, he took the opportunity to call upon the other Warlords. Who were busy fighting the other warriors. They all appeared. Dais was the first to appear followed by Sehkmet. The laughed at the fallen warrior. 

            "Let's finish this!" Cale laughed.

            "Black Lighting Slash!"

            "Web of Deception!"

            "Snake Fang Strike!" 

            "Hell's Revenge!"

            The first attack only bruised Ryo, the second one burned in his skin. The third attack caused Ryo's head to bleed. The last attack hit Ryo hard piercing his armor. The three Warlords turned around to see a young woman; she had long light blue hair, and red eyes.

            "Who are you?" Dais asked.

            "I am Bliss, Master Talpa sent me to finish what you couldn't" 

            She walked up to Ryo and took her Scythe and slashed him across the neck. She watched as the blood gushed from Ryo's neck. Then from out of the darkness appeared Kento and Cye. They looked at Ryo in shock. Kento's eyes raged, he took his staff and began aimlessly trying to hit the demon. Cye ran to Ryo's side. 

            "Hold on Ryo, I'll get you out of here" 

            Ryo's armor disappeared, and Cye made his attempt to leave the forest. He met up with Sage and Rowen who were arguing over which direction to go.

            "GUYS!" Cye yelled

            Both Rowen and Sage looked in Cye's direction. They saw Ryo and ran up, they were all very confused and angry.

            "What happened?!" Sage asked.

            "The Warlords attacked Ryo!" Cye looked at Ryo's wound, "And he might not last long…"

            From the distance they all heard a scream it was Kento. Sage, and Rowen ran towards the direction of the sound. Leaving Cye alone with Ryo.

            "You're bleeding badly…" Cye told Ryo.

            "I'm not bleeding, I'm dying…" Ryo whispered in a croak.

            "Damnit!" Cye screamed. 

            Cye felt powerless, he had no control. He never was good at first ad but he tried his best to help his friend stop bleeding. But it was of no use. Ryo's energy began to gather above his body, a bright red light…

            "Cye…yo-you must find someone…to repl-replace me…to be able to-to wear the armor of the Wildfire…the orb-it's the armor, take it and find and suitable warrior…" Ryo's eyes began to close. "Goodbye my friend" 

            That was it…Ryo was gone. Cye could feel that his spirit was not among the earth. 

            "RYO!" Cye screamed.

************

If you like it please review, because if I don't get reviews then I won't keep writing the story. So you better review! Ja ne!


	2. The Shooting Star

Life and Death: Circle of Fire

By Hellbound

Note: Thank you for my reviews, I was so happy when people actually reviewed! As long that I get reviews the story will continue to proceed. ^_^. Enjoy the next part and please keep reviewing.

********

            It had been one week since Ryo had passed away. The remaining Ronin Warriors had buried Ryo by the lake. They would visit the grave once in a while but everyone was upset, even Kento didn't eat. The Ronins were out of it…and while they grieved for the loss of their leader and close friend, the enemy was busy plotting. 

            Bliss bowed before her master. Her blue hair fell infront of her face.

            "You have done well, child from another world" The eerie said, "You not only destroyed one of the annoying Ronin Warriors but it was the one of the Wildfire…but you failed to gain the armor and the Jewel of Life…" 

            "Thank you Master Talpa and I will not fail in bringing you the armor or the Jewel of Life…" Bliss replied, her head still bowed, "I have another plan of attack to take out the other Ronin Warriors"

            "You may speak" Talpa replied. 

            "Right now, the Ronin Warriors are grieving for the loss of Ryo of the Wildfire. They are in a weak state and not ready for an attack from the Dynasty…if we attack now we have greater chances to defeat the Ronin Warriors."

            "You may proceed…" Talpa told the warrior.

            With that Bliss turned around, and gathered the Dark Warriors and told them of her plans. 

*******

            Cye stared out of his bedroom window, it faced the lake. Cye looked at the setting sun, and he felt like dying. 

            'It's all my fault…if I had done something…anything, he might have lived…'

            Cye felt tears come to his eyes. He tried not to cry, but he couldn't help it the tears fell freely. But suddenly he heard a distance whistling, it was coming from the sky. He looked up and saw what looked like a red and silver shooting star. But it was too early to see any stars; the star began to fall towards the lake. Cye jumped off of his balcony and ran towards the lake. The shooting star made compact with the lake sending a blinding light throughout the area. When it faded all that was left was a girl, who a levitating above the water. She had silverish-blond hair in two pigtails, and on the top of her head were two odangos. She was wearing a long flowing gown of white silk, which was trimmed in golden lace and from the looks of it she was unconscious. For some reason the girl, then fell into the water and began to drown. Cye then not thinking jumped into the lake to save the girl. He opened his eyes, and saw the girl sinking deeper, he made his best effort to swim towards her. Finally when he got a hold of her hand, he then noticed a golden crescent moon on the girl's forehead. He then began to swim to shore. Once he got there he pulled the girl to the bank, he checked her pulse that was fine but she wasn't breathing. Then he went a complete blank, what was he suppose to do? Then he saw Sage walking towards the lake.

            "SAGE!" Cye screamed. 

            Sage looked at his friend and saw a body lying on the ground. He ran and Cye updated him on the girl's condition. 

            "Alright I'll give her CPR, you just try to find something to cover her in." Sage ordered. 

            Sage watched as Cye ran back to the house to get some towels. Then his gaze returned to the goddess who laid before him. He then returned to reality and began to give her CPR. And soon the girl began to cough up water. Cye came back with some towels, as the girl woke up. She looked at the two guys infront of her and then looked down at herself, and noticed that her outfit was clinging tightly to her body and since it was wet it was see through. 

            "PERVERTS!" She hollered grabbing a towel from Cye.

            She wrapped the towel around her body and stared at the two guys.

            "Sorry miss…"

            "Who are you…" She said confused, "And who am I? Where am I?" 

            Then girl then began to cry. Sage looked at her confused. Cye walked up to her and gave her a hug, and told her that everything was going to be okay. He didn't know why he was doing this…but he just didn't like to see her crying. She stopped crying and she sniffled once or twice, and stared at Cye. She smiled at him.

            "So you don't know who you are, am I correct?" Sage said coldly.

            "No…I don't…" 

            "I have the perfect name for you!" Cye yelped, "Usagi!"

            "Usagi…that means bunny right?" Usagi replied, "But why would you name me Bunny?" 

            "Well your hairstyle reminds me of a bunny, Usagi is a pretty name" Cye said.

            Usagi smiled again, and then began to shiver. Sage stilled didn't trust her, she had an odd aura surrounding her, she might be a trap from the Netherworld…Cye walked her into the house; Mia saw her and immediately gave Usagi a change of her clothes. 

*******

            Miko stared annoyed into the Crystal of Souls.

            "She's so lucky…she actually gets to walk in life when I'm stuck walking on the edge…" Miko said. She was wearing a long black cloak and was carrying her scythe on across her back. 

            "Miko, you can't complain…you are very lucky also your immortal, you can never die" Veggie told the brunette.

            "But a life without love is no life at all" 

            "Your not the only one who gave up a lover" Ginger said.

            "But you don't have to watch them living their life with another, and you are just a ghost…" Miko told them.

            "That's why I didn't fall in love…" Sabreil said, "I don't have to deal with this grief you have"

            "Shut-up all of you…" Veggie order, "We have work to do!" 

            Miko then disappeared into a dark purple portal, Sabreil into a red one, Ginger into a white one, and Veggie into a black one.

*******

            Bliss stood behind a gigantic oak, she had sent Dais to create an allusion of Ryo, so that she could retrieve the armor, once that was done her and Cale would go and kill the other Ronin warriors, and retrieve the Jewel of Life. Sehkmet would take care of any resistance, the plan was flawless. All she had to do was wait for Dais's signal.

*******

You wanted a chapter, I wanted a nap. Sorry for the shortness ^_^*. Please forgive me. Ja ne! And REVIEW!!!!!


	3. The Battle Begins

Life and Death: Circle of Fire

By Hellbound

Note: Thank you again for all my reviews. I am very happy and I wrote another chapter just for those who review! 

*******

            Dais was perched in a tall tree and watched as two of the Ronin Warriors assist a girl with silverish-blond hair, and beautiful cerulean blue eyes. He was in a daze for a moment but then returned to reality. He was ready to execute Bliss's plan. He then began to create the ghostly allusion of Ryo. 

            "Let's see if you can out smart us this time" Dais cackled.

*******

            Usagi got changed, and came out of the bathroom. She walked downstairs to smell the sweet smell of cookies! (Home-made by Cye ^_^) She ran following the scent.

            "What smell's so good!" Usagi said, sniffing the air.

            "Cookies, me and Kento made them!" Cye said.

            "Who?" Usagi asked.

            "Hey! We didn't even introduce our selves!" Cye said, "I'm Cye. The guy sitting at the table is Kento, the other guy you saw before his name is Sage, Rowen's out going food shopping with Yuli and you'll also meet Ryo…forget it he won't be here" Cye said at the verge of tears. (Sorry, I didn't know where to put Rowen at the moment ^_^*) 

            "Why are you so sad Cye?" Usagi said walking up to Cye.

            "It's nothing…just don't bring it up" Cye said.

            "Are you sure you can tell me anything" Usagi said to Cye softly.

            "I said I don't want to talk about it!" Cye yelled.

            "Oh…alright, Gomen" Usagi said sadly walking out of the room.

            "Usagi, wait!" Cye called after his new friend.

            "You just don't have any luck with girls do you?" Kento said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

            "I didn't mean too, I just was upset not at Usagi but myself…I didn't want to yell at her" Cye confessed.

            "I know you didn't, now how about a cookie?!" Kento said to his friend.

            "You'll never change" Cye mumbled.

*******

            Sage was walking outside, pondering over Usagi. She had an unusual aura, but he couldn't figure out if it was evil or good. He was confused, and wasn't going to trust her. Usagi could be a trap from the Dynasty. In the distance he saw Rowen walking with Yuli who was laughing. 

            "Hey Sage" Rowen said.

            "Hey.." Sage replied plainly.

            "Something the matter?" Rowen asked.

            "Yuli, go inside Mia wanted to see you" Sage said to Yuli.

            "Okay see you guys later" Yuli ran inside with brown paper bags in his hands.

            "What's wrong?" Rowen asked again.

            "Well, Cye found this girl by the lake, she didn't remember who she was or where she lived or anything to identify herself…she has an odd aura…and I'm not sure if she is a trap from the Dynasty…we have to be on our guard…" Sage told Rowen. 

            Then in the distance by the lake there was a figure walking towards them. The figure had dark hair, and looked very familiar…it was RYO! Sage and Rowen ran to the ghostly figure.

            "Ryo, I thought you were dead!" Rowen said.

            "I am dead…I came back to you, I need the orb of my armor." Ryo said.

            "Cye has it I'll go get it, I'll be right back" Rowen said, running towards the house.

            "Something is not right about this…why would a ghost need the armor?" 

            "I am dead but still walk the earth, I need the armor in order to destroy Talpa, I can help you"

            Sage was skeptical of the ghostly figure of Ryo but showed no signs of it. Once Rowen returned with Cye who had the orb. 

            "Ryo, I have your armor's orb" Cye said handing it to the figure.

            Then Ryo disappeared and was replaced by Dais.

            "Thank you my friends, for giving me the armor of the wildfire" 

            "DAIS!" The three Ronin Warriors yelled.

            Without replying Dais send an energy blast into the sky, and it exploded somewhere in the atmosphere.

*******

            Bliss looked into the sky, and saw the blast.

            "Move out!" Bliss ordered Sehkmet.

            "Cale follow me" Bliss ordered.

            Bliss and Cale swiftly snuck into the house without any problem, Cale then crept into the kitchen to find Kento who was happily eating cookies.

            "Black Lighting Slash!" 

            The attacks hit the unsuspecting Kento hard, sending him flying into the wall. He became unconscious. Then Cale absorbed the armor out of Kento it was in his hand as an orange sphere. (I know they can't do that, but hey it makes the fic more interesting)

            "Now, where is the Jewel of Life?" Cale said.

            He walked into the main room to find that Bliss had already found the Jewel of Life and a woman with brown hair, who was also unconscious. 

            "This must be Mia, that girl that the Ronins care for very much, we'll take her to master Talpa, as a door prize" Bliss told him, "Did you take care of Hardrock?" 

            "Yes, I have the armor" Cale told Bliss.

*******

            Usagi peaked at the two people who had Mia captive. She was very scared and confused, but she gathered all of her courage, and tackled the woman with blue hair. 

            "Let Mia go!" Usagi cried kicking the woman.

            "Get off of me you little bug!" Bliss screamed, throwing Usagi into the wall.

            Usagi weakly got up and saw that the two people were running out of the house. She chased after them with all her might.

            "Damnit!" She heard the guy yell. "She's fast and gaining on us"

            "That won't last long!"

            Bliss turned around and took her scythe and began to slice at Usagi. But Usagi was too quick for the vileness. Finally Bliss slashed at Usagi's arm, and it began to bleed fiercely. But that didn't stop Usagi; she then began to throw punches at the woman, who easily blocked them.

*******

            CLIFFE!!! MUHAHAHAHAAAAA! I'm so evil! ^_~. Sorry I had writer's block and couldn't think of anything else to write so I decided to end the chapter!

            Will Bliss successfully get away with the Jewel of Life and the armors of Hardrock and Wildfire? Find in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z…er, wait, I mean Life and Death: Circle of Fire!

            REVIEW!!!!!


	4. The Jewel of Life Gone!

Life and Death: Circle of Fire

By Hellbound

Note: I want to thank you loyal reviewers who have been reviewing since chapter 1! **MarsMoonStar, Moon, and Nastasja**, I just wanted to thank you three! ^_^. Yummy, that piece of cake looks lonely…(eats it) ^_^!! Oh yea, if you ask questions in your review I get upset that your impatient, I don't know where the story is going, or if I'll ever finish it. So no questions please, everything will unravel in time, JUST WAIT! Ja ne!

'thinking'

"talking" (no duh)

*******

(Oh yea if you were wondering Bliss dropped Mia, inside the house when Usa-chan attacked her ^_^. I forgot to write that in the 3rd Chapter)

            Bliss smiled at the effort of the mortal girl. Then she looked into her eyes, and she flinched, falling to her knees. Cale looked at her oddly, and ran to her aid.

            "Are you alright?" Cale said.

            "That girl is the…She's Selene goddess of the Moon!" Bliss cried.

            "What?!" Cale stared at the bleeding girl.

*******

            Sage, Rowen, and Cye transformed into there armors. And were all attacking Dais.

            "Give back the orb you bastard!" Sage said swiftly swinging his sword at Dais.

            Rowen got behind Dais and unleashed his attack causing Dais to release the orb from his hand, but unable to pierce his armor.

            "Cye! Get the orb!" Sage and Rowen said distracting Dais.

            Cye made a dash to the tree, which the orb was laying under, once he had the orb in his possession he saw Usagi fighting Cale, he also saw she was bleeding badly. He dashed to where Usagi was.

            "Super Wave Smasher!"

            The attack hit Cale hard causing him to fall; he also dropped the orb of Hardrock, which Usagi caught. 

            "Are you alright Usagi?" Cye said.

            "Yea, but that woman isn't," She said.

            Usagi felt something odd come over her and told her to grab the orb in Cye's hand. She grabbed the armor of the Wildfire out of Cye's hand.

            "Armor of the Wildfire TAO CHI!!!!" She cried.

            It was if by magic Usagi began to transform into the armor that once belonged to the Ronins powerful leader, Ryo. After the transformation, two katanas (if you don't know what a katana is look it up in a dictionary) appeared in her hands, and she was about to kill Bliss, who stood up and readied her scythe. 

            "Bring it on Moon bitch" Bliss spat.

            "You'll regret every saying that" Usagi said.

            Cye then began to attack Cale, who was ready to defend. 

            "Black lighting Slash!"

            "Super Wave Smasher"!

            The two attacks collided and seemed to be equal in strength. Cye closed his eyes and tried to pull out all of his remaining energy. And with his effort it worked sending Cale flying into the trees. Cale summoned at portal, and Cye ran up to him but Cale ran into the portal trying to escape Cye, but luckily enough Cye ran in just in time before the portal closed. Usagi noticed this and became worried.

            'Why am I so worried?' 

            Usagi continued to slash at the blue haired woman. She got her a couple of times, once in the arm and twice on her left thigh. 

            'Cye will be alright, this is so confusing, yet I feel so natural in this armor'

            "Until next time Moon bitch" Bliss spat. (Moon Brat is used too much and right now I feel like cussing, so don't mind the language)

            Bliss disappeared with the Jewel of Life into a black portal as well, and Usagi disappeared into the portal as well.

*******

            Sehkmet came to Dais's aid, and attacked Rowen, who was about to unleash another attack; he fell but turned to send an arrow at Sehkmet, when both Dais and Sehkmet disappeared.

            "Rowen, you okay?" Sage asked.

            "I'm fine what about Usagi and the others?"

            Rowen and Sage ran towards the house to find a bright orange orb lying in the grass, Rowen picked it up.

            "It's Kento's armor…" Rowen said.

            "Damnit, were lucky they didn't get Kento's armor too, that would've been bad" Sage said distransforming. (Is distransforming a word?) 

            Rowen did the same and ran inside.

            "But they didn't get the armor of Wildfire, I saw, even though I can't believe it, I saw Usagi transform into the armor" Rowen said.

            "What?! That blonde is our leader?!" Sage cried.

            "I don't know this is getting confusing…right now we have to find Kento"

            The two remaining Ronins ran into the house to she an unconscious Mia and a scared Yuli. Rowen tended to Mia's wounds. (Wow he didn't get in the way this time! O.o there's something new) Sage went into the kitchen to see Kento recovering from his flight into the wall.

            "Ugh, where is the bastard who did that?" Kento mumbled rubbing his head.

            "Cale is gone, along with Usagi and Cye" Sage said.

            "Oh, were did Usagi and Cye go?" Kento asked sarcastically.

            "GUYS!" Rowen hollered, "The Jewel of Life is gone!"

*******

            Writer's Block has come over me again, so yet another cliffe. I felt like I had to finish up the fight scene so that it wasn't awkward. Tell me what you think and review, always review, no review, no story, no story, well you get the picture.

            Alright I also need your vote along with your review.

1) Should I bring the other scouts into the story

2) Should the Ancient make a appearance in this fic? 

3) Who should I pair Bliss with? (Ronin Warrior, or Dark Warlord don't matter to me)

Thanks! Ja ne.


	5. The Return of Pluto

Life and Death: Circle of Fire

By Hellbound

Note: I haven't got a lot of reviews for Chapter 4, but hey, I can't complain. Thanks for you reviews and PLEASE VOTE!! (The things I asked are back in chapter three) Thanks for all your positive comments. (Oh yea and nice to see you again Jade-chan ^_^)

*******

            Cye opened his eyes, and found himself in a dark room, and then he remembers about Usagi! She was there leader? He was so confused…he had to find Cale and kill him. Cye eyes flared, and he stood up.

            "Cye-kun…is that you?" He heard a small voice call.

            He whirled around to see Usagi, still wearing the armor of the Wildfire. 

            "Yes, Usa-san, I'm here"

            "We better not lower our guard we're on there turf now" Cye whispered to Usagi.

            She nodded her head. Then they heard an evil laugh. It was Dais.

            "Alright kitties, I'll be quick, there are several tests you must pass before you get to battle Master Talpa. I'm your first, if you manage to kill me, then, you may continue to the next test" Dais said.

            Usagi stared at the Warlord to Illusion… She readied her swords, and Cye prepared his triton.

            "Weave out of my illusion this time…" He whispered, Usagi and Cye didn't hear.

*******

            Veggie walked swiftly, summoning the other three leaders of death. First, Ginger appeared with a flash of light. Second, Sabreil appeared with a tornado of flames. Finally, Miko appeared from the shadows, she was wearing her black hooded cloak carrying her scythe. 

            "What's the matter this time?" Ginger questioned.

            "Usagi must be in trouble…again…" Miko mumbled annoyed.

            "Well she is our little pet to play with…we have to watch over her" Sabreil said.

            "Miko's right on target…" Veggie began, " She has entered the realm of the Dynasty…"

            "You mean, that baka got herself caught in a portal to the netherworld?" Miko spat.

            "Exactly, and for your attitude towards the situation I'll send you to get her out." Veggie smiled at her friend.

            "I was going to be sent anyway…" Miko replied.

            "I will grant you life temporarily, but if you die on your own you will be freed of your immortality." Veggie warned.

            "Alright…" And with that Miko disappeared into the shadows.

*******

            Usagi opened her eyes and found herself waking up in a odd bed, it was definitely not Cye's place. She jumped up and looked around, it was so confusing. But where was Cye…Usagi began to cry. Something must have happened. Then there was a light tap on her door. 

            "Come in" She said.

            Then a raven haired girl appeared. She had violet eyes, and was about Usagi's height.

            "Odango attama, where were you? You had to come to the Senshi meeting this morning remember?" she said.

            "Who are you?" Usagi asked.

            "What's wrong with you Usagi?" The girl asked.

            "How do you know my name?" Usagi asked fearfully.

            "Are you feeling alright?" She questioned. "It's like you have amnesia or something"

            The raven haired girl put her hand on Usagi's forehead.

            "Your burning up! Go back to bed, I'll call the others" She cried.

*******

            Cye looked around, he found himself, in a dark forest. Then there was a bright, light, it was red. Cye ran towards it and saw Ryo, along with the other Ronins.

            "Cye, we've all come to a conclusion and we no longer want you to be a Ronin Warrior." Ryo said.

            "But why?"

            "Ryo could've been killed over your stupidity!" Rowen yelled.

            "That's right, you could've at least given him some of your life energy!" Sage spat.

            "Kento, you think I should still be a Ronin Warrior right?" Cye pleaded with his friend. 

            Kento didn't look at Cye, and he didn't answer either. 

            "Now give us your armor!" Ryo yelled.

            "But guys…I tried, I really did to save Ryo!" Cye cried, tears forming in his eyes.

******

            Dais, laughed as he saw the hurt, and confusion in the eyes of both Usagi and Cye.

            "Release them!" Dais heard a female voice call.

            "Why should I?!" Dais called back nerviously.

            Then out of the blackness of the room, a staff zoomed out of the air.

            "ILLUSION BE GONE!"

            The staff that the figure threw to the ground was the staff of the ancients! Landed standing straight. And with it's mystical power began to release Cye and Usagi.

*******

            Suddenly the Ronins began to disappear. Cye screamed out there names but it all faded.

            Usagi saw all the girls vanish, and then the were completely gone.

            "What happened?!" Both Cye and Usagi said in unison.

            "You were put under an Illusion spell by Dais…" Usagi turned around, and saw a shadowy figure, it was wearing a black hooded cloak and Usagi could not see the head of the person.

            "How are you, and how come you have the staff of the ancients?" Cye hollered.

            "That's for me to know, and for you to find out" The figure said, grabbing the staff out of the ground.

            Then by magic the staff morphed into the scythe. Usagi stared at the figure, and for some reason, the person seemed familiar, but Usagi couldn't remember who the person was.

            "Now it is your turn to die," The cloaked figure said a Dais pointing her scythe in his direction.

            "WAIT!" Usagi yelled.

            "What? I have to kill him to get the armor of Illusions, for the descending of Pluto" The figure said.

            "You can't kill him, just let him give up his armor" Usagi pleaded.

            "No, as the Bringer of the Dead I refuse to let up such a perfect opportunity pass up" The figure said removing her hood.

            Usagi looked straight into the women's emerald eyes, and felt a pain of old memories open up inside of her.

            "It's you!" Usagi hollered.

            "I'm glad you remember me!" The women said.

            "Who is she?" Cye questioned.

            "She's Miko, the Bringer of the Dead!"

            "That can't be!" Dais said retreating, "Your only a myth!"

            "And soon, so will you!" With a swift swing of her scythe Dais was dead.

            "Armor of Illusion, prepare yourself for a new master!" Miko cried. Then an orb levitated into the air, and it began to glow a dark garnet color.

            "PLUTO, UNLEASH!" 

            With that there was a flash of the same garnet color, and there was a woman in the armor of Illusions. 

            "Pu-chan!?" Usagi cried, regaining her memory of Pluto.

*******

            Like? I hope so, I put a lot of thought into this chapter. Please vote and as always REVIEW! Ja ne!


	6. Spirals of Fire, and Love Confessions al...

Life and Death: Circle of Fire

By Dragoon of Jade

Note: I only got five reviews for the last chapter, if that happens again I refuse to write the next chapter because everyone whines that they want to see the next chapter and finally I post it and only FIVE freakin' people review…I'm pissed but I will write the next chapter for the five people who did review. (You have now officially seen my evil side and I can become a lot worse)

*******

            Usagi dashed and hugged the dark green haired woman. 

            "It's been a long time Usagi-chan" Pluto said.

            Then there was a loud creaking, and a marble door opened, leading to a darkened room. Usagi and Pluto (I will just call the scouts by there respective planets…the ones that return that is) turned to look, Cye then walked over to Usagi.

            "Are you okay?" He asked quickly  

            "I'm fine…how about you?" Usagi questioned.

            "I'm okay, now I think we should continue…but I'm not sure we can take on the other warlords by ourselves, Usagi" Cye said.

            "Don't worry, they'll catch up soon enough" Miko said in a monotone.

            The three Ronins turned around to see the cloaked figure. Usagi stepped back and Pluto took a defensive position infront of her, Cye then did the same thing.

            "What? I saved you from Dais, do you think I would really waste my time trying to save you if Dais could've killed you for me?" Miko said, to Cye and Pluto.

            "I want some answers Miko…" Usagi said demandingly moving infront of her two protectors.

*******

            Sabreil jumped with excitement, she had not had a mission to the living world in about a century or so. 

            "Thanks you Veggie-chan!" Sabreil said disappearing in a tornado of flames.

*******

Kento, Rowen, and Sage were in the living room, with Mia and Yuli was already asleep. They were discussing how they would get into the Dynasty's castle.

"I think we should just charge the castle and crush Talpa and the Dynasty!" Kento hollered.

"That isn't very wise now is it?" Sage said, "The Dynasty would be able to build enough defenses by the time we even got close to the castle! Think Kento, use that pea sized brain of yours!"

"Hey! Who are you calling stupid?!" Kento yelled back.

Sage began to chuckle, which raised Kento's blood pressure past boiling. Kento was about to beat the crap out of Sage but Rowen interfered. 

"Both of you grow up!" Rowen barked.

"Now, we have to concentrate on how to get into the castle and try to avoid the defenses around the castle" Mia said.

Then there was a spiral of flames, this display of fire halted the remaining Ronins and Mia. Then once the flames disappeared all that was left was a woman in about her twenties with short black hair and cheerful blue eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt, and a pair of blue bellbottoms. Around her waist was a scabbard, which held a board sword.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kento yelled.

"My name is Sabreil, I'm the goddess of Fire and the keeper of the gate to Hell and I am here to bring you to the Dynasty Castle."

"That's convenient" Kento said plainly.

"I sense you aren't human…and you have a dark aura around you" Sage said.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!? I JUST TOLD YOU I'M THE GODDESS OF FIRE DAUGHTER OF HADES KEEPER OF THE GATE TO HELL, BAKA!" She shouted at Sage.

"Well that would explain the aura, and the spiral of flames…" Rowen said.

"Now transform into your armors and prepare for a dimension warp," Sabreil said unsheathing her sword.

After transforming, Sabreil sliced her swords in the thin air and it oddly create a rip…in the air (hard to explain but if you ever seen Yu Yu Hakusho it has the same ability has Kuwabara's dimensional sword) then the three Ronins felt their bodies being sucked into the portal. 

*******

            Miko had finished explaining everything to Usagi, but still was able to keep Usagi's true past a secret.

            "So I'm a ghost?" Usagi questioned.

            "No, you're as much as living as any other human on this planet." Miko said, "It's just that's once your sentence here on earth is up you will return to the in quotes "other dimension" as you call it." 

            Cye felt a pain in his chest once he heard Miko said that. He couldn't tell why though, he contemplated if he really did have feelings for Usagi…then it clicked. He loved her. He had only met her a few hours ago and everything went so fast but she was an angel from heaven and he knew in his heart he loved her…he had to do something…

            "Is there anyway to keep Usagi in the living world?" Cye questioned Miko, who gave him a shocked look.

            "The only way to keep Usagi in the living dimension is true love, not even death can separate true love…" Miko said with a sigh, her eyes wondered off and became glassy, but she quickly wiped her eyes and returned to reality. 

            Usagi looked at Miko with sympathy, but knew not to comfort her or it would break Miko's pride…so she turned to Cye.

            "Why'd you ask Cye?" Usagi questioned her friend…

            "I just wanted to know…that's all" Cye said with a look of confusion on his face.

            "Okay…" Usagi then began to venture through the cement door.

            Usagi pondered the thought, that Cye liked her…but that was stupid, she had only met him today, and known him for about eight hours, but she felt something special about him. He was so gentle and calming…she could quite put her finger on it, then it clicked…She loved him…how ridiculous, he probably doesn't care about her…but maybe just maybe there was hope…


	7. The Battle of Poisons

Life and Death: Circle of Fire  
  
By Storm Demon  
  
Note: Why I'm updating, is beyond me. None of you deserve it! (Well, except Jade-chan) Enjoy this chapter while you can, cause all you reviewers are really pissing me off!!! Sorry for the harshness if you're a new reader it's just that all my old reviewers didn't review from my last couple of chapters.  
  
*******  
  
Usagi gained up all her courage, and continued through the gateway, Cye and Pluto following behind her.  
  
"Miko?" Usagi questioned, "Will I ever get my memories back?"  
  
"In time, just have patience Usagi-baka!" Miko said coldly.  
  
"HEY?!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Come on guys it's no time to argue!" Pluto said breaking up the on coming fight.  
  
*******  
  
Rowen was the first to recover from the trip, then Sage and finally Kento.  
  
"Damnit, just five more minutes mom!" Kento said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Can you just shut up! We have to find the others." Sage said walking ahead of the other three.  
  
"Hold up just a minute there buddy." Sabreil said walking infront of Sage, "I don't like your attitude! Now your following me whether you like it or not!"  
  
"I do not have to follow a PMSing, cynical, bitch like you!" Sage said out of rage.  
  
"Okay buddy, now you've officially pissed me off!" Sabreil said, her eyes turned a dark shade of blood.  
  
Sabreil then formed a huge fireball in her hand and began to chuck million of them at Sage.  
  
*********  
  
Miko sensed Sabreil's raging ki and turned around and headed back to the pervious room. Usagi, Cye, and Pluto followed her curious to what was going on. Once they got there they saw a crazy woman chucking fireballs and ki blasts at Sage.  
  
"SAGE?!" Cye said running towards his friend.  
  
Miko held her arm out to stop Cye.  
  
"I'll take care of the psycho woman, you help your friend"  
  
With that Miko ran extremely fast towards the raven-haired girl. She then grabbed the girl by the ear.  
  
"What they hell are you doing?! Were suppose to be helping them NOT KILLING THEM YOU BAKANA!" Miko yelled in Sabreil's ear.  
  
"Hey, he pissed me off what can I tell you?" Sabreil replied back.  
  
"Now we have to get Ginger to heal him you idiot! Just freakin' great we have to babysit the hyper one!" Miko yelled letting go of Sabreil's ear.  
  
"Damn.you hurt Miko-chan!" Sabreil cried.  
  
"It was suppose to hurt you ass" Miko replied.  
  
Suddenly with a bright flash, another girl appeared. She has brown hair in odangos like Usagi but it was let out and not in pigtails.  
  
"Ginger heal the green dude!" Miko said pointing to Sage.  
  
"Fine." She closed her eyes and a white light surrounded Sage, once it disappeared he was completed healed.  
  
"YAY! Now I get to help save the world!" Ginger cried.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Miko said, "Your staying right here and keeping a look out for any enemies trying to get us from behind."  
  
".If I have ta!" Ginger said with a puppy face on.  
  
"Yes you have ta" Miko said cruelly back.  
  
With that Miko walked back to the chamber ahead of them. Once everyone was through the door shut behind them. Usagi quickly turned around and stared in fear.  
  
"Don't worry Usa-chan.I'll protect you." Cye said sweetly.  
  
"Thank you Cye-chan.and I wanted to tell you that.I." Usagi was about to confess her undying love for Cye, but was interrupted by a cold stern voice.  
  
"Welcome to my Den of Death" Sehkmet said grinning, "You all shall enter, but none shall leave"  
  
"How many times have I heard that one?" Kento said sarcastically.  
  
"Now.here I control all the elements." He summoned plant things.  
  
They captured Kento, Rowen, Sage, Sabreil, and Usagi. Cye then tried to free Usagi.  
  
"It's no use, we have to kill Sehkmet in order to free them, Sabreil in the mean time try to free yourself with your magic" She commanded Sabreil.  
  
Miko then charged Sehkmet with her scythe slashing at his armor.  
  
"DEADLY SCREAM!" Pluto cried, hitting Sehkmet badly sending him flying into the wall.  
  
"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!" Cye attacked Sehkmet right after Pluto causing Sehkmet to spit blood out of his mouth.  
  
"You haven't won yet.I have a surprise for you!"  
  
Usagi began to scream as the plants poisonous leaves began to burn her skin, the other's captured by the deadly plant also began to scream bloody murder as it ate through their armor.  
  
~*~  
  
Review.REVIEW..REVIEW REVIEW DAMIT! *calms down* I made this chapter short cause I wanted to see what happened. And if you get the chance read my Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon crossover Never Talk to Strangers. Ja ne! ~Storm Demon 


	8. Memories

Life and Death: Circle of Fire  
  
By Storm Demon  
  
Note: This is the second to last chapter  
  
Chapter 8: Memories  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi was in more pain then she was in her whole entire life. Tears rolled down her cheeks, suddenly a silver crescent moon shined brightly on her forehead, the light illuminated the room and the vines retracted from where ever they came from. The others fell to the ground. The three Ronins stood up and Usagi helped Sabreil to her feet.  
  
"May I have the honors?" Sabreil said looking at Miko.  
  
"If you must." Miko just walked away from Sehkmet.  
  
Sabreil unsheathed her sword and held it up above her head. In what seemed like Latin she chanted an ancient spell. Sehkmet still alive but barely was surrounded by a pillar of fire. His screams could be heard from all as far away as the earth. Sabreil then swiftly thrust her sword into the ground and the pillar disappeared and all that was left was his empty armor.  
  
"What.What was that?" Sage asked.  
  
"It was a Purity Spell, invented before the age of man during the age of Light." Sabreil said plainly, "Miko I think it's time to unleash Neptune."  
  
Miko stood infront of the empty armor and held her scythe in both hands, the armor and the ground disappeared and all that was left was the orb, which changed into a aqua blue color.  
  
"I CALL UPON THE GATEWAY TO HEAVEN RETURN THE SOUL OF NEPTUNE TO THIS LIFELESS ARMOR! NEPTUNE UNLEASH!"  
  
A aqua light shot out from the orb blinding everyone. Once it was gone all that was left was the armor with it's new owner. Michiru princess of Neptune.  
  
"NEPTUNE!" Usagi ran an embraced her regaining her memories of her. "Usagi I've missed you so much! But there's no time to lose. Let's just go through those doors and take on the next challenge together!" Neptune said happily.  
  
The Ronins the two Outers, Usagi, Cye, Miko, and Sabreil walked into the next room to see Dais and Bliss standing next to each other. The door closed behind the group.  
  
"To get the Jewel of Life back, you must defeat us." Bliss said.  
  
"So we meet again.Bliss" Miko said coldly, "It's been how long? A Millennia since I have seen you?"  
  
"You know her Miko?" Cye asked.  
  
"She was the killer of my sister.three lifetimes ago." Miko said unsheathing her scythe, "I will fight her alone. The rest of you can take care of Kale, try to kill him if possible"  
  
"So your choosing the honorable way to die, that was always like you Miko your pride always came first. Even before your friends" Bliss said also taking out her scythe.  
  
Bliss charged Miko, who swiftly moved to the side and used the end of the staff part of her scythe to ram Bliss to the ground. Bliss quickly responded with an energy blast, which took Miko off guard. Miko responded with a slash of her scythe which cut Bliss' right arm badly, Miko then chose to finish the battle quickly and summoned a large amount of mental energy and shot it at Bliss, it completely destroyed her armor and left her defenseless against Miko's attacks.  
  
"BLISS!" Kale screamed picking her up.  
  
"So I see the Prince of the Sun decided to join us in today's battle" Miko said.  
  
"What?" Usagi said.  
  
"That's right.Kale here is the heir to the throne of the Sun.well in my dimension anyway. He fell in love with the Princess of the Earth Bliss. The marriage was forbidden so they eloped secretly.this only caused war between the Sun and the Earth. The Moon my home planet was allied with the Earth so together they fought a battle against the Sun Kingdom. I was one of the warriors who fought the Prince himself.I ended up killing him." Miko said.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT YOU KILLED HIM, I HATE YOU FOR IT HE CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER ME!" Bliss cried tears now staining her cheeks.  
  
"In your last minutes of life I will restore his memory.Please take this as my apology." Miko said with sympathy. "Then you can live forever in eternity together."  
  
Miko closed her eyes and Kale was surrounded in a purple aura.Miko had to search the corners of his mind to unlock his past but she found it and the memories returned.  
  
"Bliss." Kale hugged the dieing girl tightly tears now in his eyes.  
  
"I love you Kale." Bliss said. She then closed her eyes one last time.  
  
Usagi was in tears.she leaned against Cye who held her tightly. Kento was trying to keep in tears and Rowen and Sage seemed unemotional. Sabreil turned away, her arms crossed, she never liked sad goodbyes.  
  
"Please kill me." He said.  
  
"As you wish your Highness" Miko said coldly.  
  
Miko took out a strip of paper with ancient Lunar writings on it. She held it up and it attached itself to Kale's armor. Then his soul was extracted and his armor was the only thing that remained.  
  
"We only have one armor left.we need unleash both Saturn and Uranus.what will we do?" Sabreil asked.  
  
"I don't know.the only thing I can think of is to use Bliss' armor.but its very tainted.Sabreil can you please try and purify it?" Miko asked.  
  
"Sure" Sabreil then chanted some more in Latin and the armor then turned pure white.  
  
"You unleash Uranus, I'll unleash Saturn" Miko said to Sabreil.  
  
"I CALL UPON THE GUARDIAN OF LIMBO SEND US THE SOUL OF THE PRINCESS OF URANUS! URANUS UNLEASH!"  
  
"I CALL UPON THE GUARDIANS OF HELL SEND US THE SOUL OF THE PRINCESS OF SATURN! SATURN UNLEASH!"  
  
The two armors were then occupied by Saturn and Uranus. The suddenly an odd sensation came to Usagi.the doors of her mind were being unlocked and memories that were at first unknown to her were now coming back in full force.  
  
"I remember.everything" Usagi said suddenly.  
  
"I'm glad.then my job here is done." Miko said.  
  
"I guess I should be going as well." Sabreil replied.  
  
With that Miko and Sabreil vanished into thin air. Nothing was left but Miko's scythe, which transformed into the Staff of the Ancients.  
  
"Thank you Miko." Usagi whispered.  
  
Usagi stared at who all was here. The Outer Senshi.Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Michiru. And the Ronins, Cye, Kento, Sage, and Rowen. Then there was her.the warrior of the wildfire. She had to lead all of them into a battle against an evil unknown to her.she just hoped everything would be alright. Then she noticed a gem on the floor.  
  
"LOOK!" Usagi cried picking up the gem.  
  
"It's the Jewel of Life!" Cye said.  
  
"Good now Talpa can't use it against us!" Kento said.  
  
Usagi continued forward, Haruka following right behind her. The Outer Senshi were behind Haruka and the Ronins followed them.  
  
"So you were able to make it this far." A familiar voice called.  
  
"Mamoru?" Usagi said in shock.  
  
"This may be the body of that idiot boy but the Soul within this body is mine. I am Master Talpa of the Netherworld." He said confidentially.  
  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!" Usagi cried.  
  
Cye stared at Usagi, the urgency in her voice scared him. Could she have remembered a lover from her past life? Was that man him? Jealously raged up inside of him. Now he wished she still didn't remember her past.but it was to late for that.  
  
"He sold his soul to the devil in order for immortality."  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"  
  
"How else would I have attained this body? The four lovely women in the Search and Judgment of the Dead do an awfully good job at making sure I don't get bodies of unwilling persons. But.if the person is willing to at the gateway to Judgment I can steal there soul's and take their bodies." Talpa said.  
  
"That.can't be." Usagi said collapsing.  
  
"That's right Mamoru was impure" Hotaru said, " I sensed it from him since I first met him that his intentions were not good" "We would've told you sooner.but that battle with Galaxia.I failed you princess." Haruka said.  
  
"Please forgive us." Setsuna asked.  
  
"Please.don't apologize.I will defeat him and the years of my life wasted will not be in vain" Usagi said firmly.  
  
"I'll help you!" Cye said, "I won't let him hurt you!"  
  
"Fine then if you two want to fight me.then we'll fight!" With that Mamoru, Cye, and Usagi disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
(Now to our friend Ginger)  
  
Ginger was sitting there her sword in her hand innocently counting the ceiling tiles. She was bored no doubt and was whining to no one in general.  
  
"Why am I always the one left behind.I wanna see some action. This sucks."  
  
Suddenly from the background she could hear low footsteps, soon they got louder and louder and louder. Ginger was then face to face with an army of Samurai. (You know those green things.I FORGOT WHAT THERE CALLED! T_T Sorry!)  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ginger then began to run through all the dungeons and finally made it to where the Outers and the remaining Ronins were.  
  
"Army, of, Samurai, coming, must, run, FAST!" Ginger panted.  
  
Then the millions of fighters attacked and the remaining warriors.  
  
~*~ 


	9. Making Wishes

Life and Death: Circle of Fire  
  
By Storm Demon  
  
Note: This is the last chapter. It's not gonna be a long one but I want to finish this story but I don't wanna waste the time doing separate chapters. If I get reviews great if I don't oh well, I'll live. If the ending gives you many unanswered questions please don't beg for a sequel it would ruin this story I worked so hard on. I refuse and will not write a sequel I have other stories to work on.  
  
Chapter 9: Did you remember to make a Wish?  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi found herself in a dark room she couldn't see anything. But then she saw Cye he was standing there looking for something.  
  
"USAGI!" He said running towards her, he helped her up.  
  
She stared into his indigo eyes and he stared into her cerulean ones.  
  
"Cye." She said softly.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
He stared into shocked. She returned his feelings of love and his heart was overjoyed. He hugged her tightly.  
  
"I love you too Usagi-chan"  
  
They were interrupted by an evil laugh, it was soft at first but got louder and more insane. Usagi moved slightly away from Cye and took out her swords. Cye readied his spear.  
  
"So your willing to fight me even though once you defeat me Usagi will be gone forever?" He asked Cye.  
  
"What?" Cye said in shock.  
  
"Usagi's mission on earth was to defeat me, once I'm gone so is she."  
  
"Usagi, is this true?" Cye asked her.  
  
"I don't know what my mission was, all I know was that I was banished from Judgment and sent back to earth and I also know I would eventually be sent back.you knew this to from what Miko had said earlier." Usagi said grimly, "But we need to defeat him in order to restore peace to this world.I will give my living life for it."  
  
Cye felt horrible, this girl must have been through more then he ever would to be able to say something as brave and as life risking as that. He was proud of her, and he also envied her for being so brave.  
  
"I will fight with you to then!" Cye said.  
  
Usagi nodded and began to attack Mamoru, he dodged all of her attacks. Then when Usagi's sword made contact with Mamoru's armor it shattered. Cye then lunged at Mamoru his weapon also fell to pieces.  
  
"We'll have to fight him with magic!" Usagi said.  
  
She closed her eyes and her armor disappeared, it was replaced by a long flowing silk dress. The same bright crescent moon that Cye had seen the first time he had meet Usagi formed on her forehead. Then a long sword levitated infront of her. She grabbed it and held it like she was used to using the sword. Cye couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Cye.I'm going to need your help." Usagi said staring at him.  
  
He knew what to do. It lifted his spear above his head, and closed his eyes.  
  
"I call upon the deepest powers of the Torrent, please lend me your strength!" Then Cye charged at Mamoru, "SUPER TORRENT SMASH!"  
  
Mamoru caught off guard was sent flying back into a column, it shattered into several pieces and collapsed on top of him. But he was still able to recover, then Usagi made the final attack, she stabbed Mamoru through the heart.  
  
"See you in hell bastard."  
  
With that she pulled the sword out and returned to her normal clothes, she was out of energy. She ran up to Cye and hugged him tightly, but he also noticed she was slowly fading away.  
  
"Cye.I love you with all my heart, you were always there for me. I just wanted to know I'll always have a place in my heart for you." She said.  
  
"Usagi, I wanted to let you know I love you too. I never want to let you go, they'll have to kill me first in order to get you. I love you Usagi."  
  
~*~ (5 years later)  
  
"Hey Cye were are those cookies?" Kento called from the living room.  
  
"They'll be right there, hold on!" Cye said taking the cookies out of the oven, "There in the kitchen get them yourself!"  
  
With that Cye walked outside to the lake where he saw a petite figure sitting under a willow tree. He walked over to the figure and sat down.  
  
"So how do you think you got to stay here.You know, I always think about Usa-chan." Cye said pulling the girl closer to him.  
  
"True love.remember Miko said that too. And we proved our love for each other." Usagi said leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
They both stared at the darkened sky filled with thousands of stars. Then suddenly a shooting star raced across the black night sky.  
  
"Did you make a wish?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yea.to be with you forever."  
  
~*~  
  
And that kiddies is the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
